A Heart Unknown
by Gryphon124
Summary: Set After KH2. He had merged with his Nobody, and supposedly become whole...so why did he feel as if there was too much of himself? A letter from the King brings forth unknown memories and begins the journey to find answers. focus on Roxas
1. Chapter 1: A Prologue

**A Heart Unknown**

AN: This story takes place after the end of Kingdom Hearts II and explores the existence of Roxas, and Namine, though focusing on the former. The following prologue is from one of the last scenes from KHII. I own none of the dialogue within it, nor the characters or the worlds within the entirety of this story unless specified; they all belong to either Disney or Square-Enix.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Prologue

Donald ran through the black gate back into the realm of light. As he vanished from view, Namine formed into existence again, facing the three keyblade wielders. Kairi smiled. "Thank you Namine."

"Sure." Namine turned to face Sora. "See? We meet again, like we promised."

A confused look flashed across Sora's face. "Huh?" Before he could ask what she meant, a shiver ran through him and another voice, similar to his own spoke, though he couldn't say from where. "You'd said we'd meet again, but when we did, we might not recognize each other." A shadow seemed to step out of Sora, a transparent boy wearing white, with short dirty blonde hair.

Namine smiled. "I did, didn't I?"

"But I knew you." Replied the boy.

"Mmm…it's strange." Namine seemed to have eyes only for this shadow, leaving the others there to simply watch, Kairi with a sad smile, Riku with a knowing look, and Sora with simply slight befuddlement. _Is tha….Roxas…._ he thought.

"I think I understand," Roxas continued. "I see myself the way you remember me. And you see yourself the way I remember you."

"I always thought Nobodies were doomed to fade back into the darkness…" Namine's body flicked between transparent and solid.

"Yeah, but you and I didn't. We got to meet our original selves."

"So, we can be together again!" Namine said as Roxas moved beside her, turning to face Sora and Kairi who were standing beside one another now. "Right, Anytime Sora and Kairi are together."

Kairi turned to face Sora as the spiky haired teen did the same. We'll be together every day. Right Sora?"

Sora, finally starting to gather his wits about him, shook his head slightly and nodded. "Uh…yeah!"

Namine took a few steps forward, and Kairi moved out to meet her. They each outstretched a hand, grasping them together. A glow of light unfolded around the two girls as Namine slowly was enveloped, becoming the light and being pulled into Kairi, the glow dimming. Sora watched in amazement until Roxas got his attention and he turned to face his Nobody.

"Look Sharp!" Roxas said as he closed his eyes. His body wavered, breaking up into balls of light which floated over to merge with Sora causing the teen to glow and sending shivers down his spine. He could feel something becoming a part of him, both missing and not. Memories he couldn't access, as if more than just what was missing was now his, another person within him who was but a figment.

"Huh?" As the last of Roxas faded into him, he quickly began checking over his body, straining his mind, was he still him?

"Don't worry. You're all still you." Riku spoke up as he moved forward to stand beside his younger friend.

Kairi had moved over the portal and waved her two friends towards it. "Hey, let's go home!"

Sora turned to Riku smiling; they were finally going back together after over a year since they left. "Riku…C'mon."

"Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2: The King's Letter

Chapter 1: The King's Letter

Sora awoke from the dream with a jump, not because of something in the dream, but because of the very cold water that had been splashed on his face. The salt stung his eyes and for a moment he just lay there rubbing them.

"Are you okay? You just fainted there." Slowly opening them, he could make out the blurry forms of his two best friends, Riku and Kairi standing over him. "Wha?"

"We were reading the letter and then you just fell over. I didn't think the King's news was that earth shattering." Riku let out a laugh as he offered the brown haired youth his hand. Sora took it and got back on his feet, shaking his head. "Er…no. I mean… it wasn't. I just got light headed, like déjà vu or something."

Both Kairi and Riku stared at him skeptically, making him feel uncomfortable. Finally Kairi shrugged and sent him a smile. "Well don't let it happen again." She put her hands on her hips. "We've got some work to do and traveling as well and we can't have the Keyblade Master falling asleep on the job!" Riku nodded in agreement with her.

Sora shook his head again. "Wha? Work and traveling?" Now his friends rolled their eyes at him and thrust a slightly damp piece of paper into his hands, a seal of the silhouette of a mouse head on the back.

_To the Keyblade Masters, all three of ya,_

_Hey there! Golly it's been months since we've seen ya and all, we hope your doing swell. Myself and Queen Minnie would like to invite ya three to a banquet of sorts, held in your honor, since the worlds never properly thanked ya for helping to defeat the Organization and all. We're even building a monument for ya guys, and for Namine and Roxas as well, gones as they may be._

_Also, even though the organization is gone, we've still got some problems that could use your solving. I'm so busy with court work, getting Castle Disney up and running again as well as Radiant Garden, that I can't just go off after heartless anymore. They're still running around causing trouble, and so are nobodies. We have some new information which might be able to stop this problem for good, and you three are the keys…hehe, no pun intended. _

_I'm sendin Chip over with a small Gummi transport to your islands, and he'll take to Radiant Gardens, where we'll meet ya. See you there._

_Sincerely, _

_Lord of the Realms, _

_Key of Light, _

_Protector of the Cornerstone, _

_Seat of Castle Disney,_

_King Mickey_

"Oh," he'd only finished the first paragraph before he fainted, missing out on the important part of the letter. "Uh, so when's the gummi ship arriving?" Sora asked looking up from the letter.

Riku shrugged. "We don't know, the letter doesn't say, but I'd guess soon. Either of you know the Connection point on the islands for it?"

Sora raised his hand enthusiastically before Kairi could speak. "The caves! Where the door is, I'd bet." Kairi just shook her head and let out a giggle. "No silly, the connection point is up on the beached ship. I told you, you should have walked Donald and Goofy back when they left last month."

Sora blushed and his hand fell to his side. "Oh, yeah… guess you're right."

Riku looked up to the ship at their backs, nodding to himself. "Its settled then. I'll go back to the mainland, tell our families what's going on and get some supplies. We'll just camp out on the island until The Connection Point is Active or Chip comes down for us…speaking of which, who is Chip?"

"Oh, he's a chipmunk, he and his brother Dale are the engineers behind the Gummi Ships."

Kairi's eyes lit up. "Chipmunks? Aww, how cute."

"Don't get any idea's Kairi. They may be small, but they aren't any different from Donald, or Goofy, of King Mickey." Sora waved a finger at her playfully. Kairi looked taken a back and let out a laugh. "Sora! You know me better than that!" And she suddenly closed the distance between them and started to tickle Sora ferociously, causing him to fall down laughing, with her upon him.

Riku shook his head, and began moving across the beach towards the docks and the small boats they kept there. "You two are crazy, ya know that? Must be the reason you're my friends. I'll be back by dusk with the supplies."

Sora and Kairi stopped fooling around long enough to turn and face Riku waving. "See you then, we'll be on the beached ship, kay?" Riku waved back and nodded as he pushed the boat into the water and leaped in, rowing away from the islands and towards the far shore.

* * *

After a few more minutes of Sora getting tickled to death, Kairi rolled off of him and lay beside him in the sand. Both were breathing heavily.

"So…" Sora began between breaths. "Looks….like….me and…. Riku….will be gone….again." A small jolt of pain his arm. "Ow!" He cried out and he rubbed the spot with his other hand. On look at Kairi told him that she was to blame. "What'd you do that for?"

"Don't even think about it, Mister! Didn't you read that letter? King Mickey said three, repeat 3 keyblade masters. You two aren't leaving me behind this time."

"Kairi…."

"Look, I proved back at that weird castle that I could wield a keyblade too, and I won't be left behind to worry about you two. Besides, you wouldn't want to disobey the King, now would you?"

A slow smile spread on Sora's face as he put his arms behind his head. "I guess not. And we could always use the help, I'd bet you'll be really good too once you get some more experience. And who better for teachers than me and Riku? He turned to grin at her.

Kairi smiled back but shook her head. "Not teachers, just….teaching assistants." Sora stuck his tongue out at her and shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. At least we'll be together. That's all I've wanted since this began anyway. Too bad we'll have to leave the isles behind though."

"We'll come back, the King said he had a way to end it for good. That means we'll finally be here to stay." Kairi's statement didn't have the effect she expected as the sad look on Sora's face started to brighten and then turned into a frown. Hastily she added, "Though I'm sure you'll still be able to travel, if you wanted." That brought back the smile and he nodded.

"Yeah, I've got a lot of people to introduce you to out there. Besides, You want to see Hayner and the gang again too I bet." Even as he said the words, his vision got hazy and he clasped a hand to his head, strange memories floating through it of eating ice cream on a bell tower. Kairi wasn't watching him anymore and didn't notice his strange behavior. "Yeah, I didn't know them very long, but they're my friends too and I miss them."

The strange vision faded and Sora sat up. "Its settled then. After we do this last task for King Mickey, We'll see if we can't borrow a gummi ship and do some traveling. After all it should be summer vacation by then anyways." He motioned towards the beached ship. "Lets go topside and wait for Riku, the sand's getting in my hair and clothes."

Kairi laughed and nodded, pulling herself up into a standing position and looking over at the still sitting Sora. A grin spread on her face. "Race you!" And with that she was off towards the wooden path.

Sora's smile widened as he struggled to his feet. "No fair!"


End file.
